The Gang
by Marteczka
Summary: Emily falls for a guy she should stay away from. Can she be the one?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Gang

An offspring of: "Green Street Hooligans"

Written in mind with: Charlie Hunnam from the movie as Daniel

**Chapter 1- An encounter**

She was walking down the platform along the yellow line. The little girl was holding her hand and licking a sweet strawberry ice cream while moving her tiny feet, her pigtails tucked neatly behind her shoulders. Their steps were echoing between the empty and hollow walls of the deserted underground station. Emily knew this place wasn't safe but she had no choice, it was getting dark and she had to get her niece home as soon as possible. She quickened her pace and squeezed the girl's hand; she wanted to leave this place.

Suddenly she heard multiple footsteps behind and blood froze in her veins. She knew that there was a war going on between the local gangs and apparently she just found herself in the middle of the upcoming battle. She knew that if she were by herself, she could run and get to the surface but not with the little girl by her side.

Her heart started to beat faster.

She pulled the tiny hand she was holding and with a few steps left she hid behind the corner with her back to the wall, right hand over the girl's mouth and her eyes fixed on the swinging lamp giving off a cold and faint light. They were both breathing heavily, listening to the loud voices coming closer to them with every second.

There were more than 20 men shouting and cursing at each other. She couldn't tell what they were saying but from what she heard, they belonged to two different groups, both picking up a fight. She was too terrified to look behind the corner and check what's happening, but apparently the fight had begun and she could swear she heard breaking bones and tearing skin.

Suddenly, her heart jumped right to her throat when she heard some footsteps quickly approaching her hiding spot and about a dozen men passed her, running along the tracks and luckily not spotting them. That's when the last one, the one chasing them she guessed, stopped to her right and looked her way.

He was well built and extremely good looking. His head was clean shaved and he was wearing a long, black coat. Something in the way he looked at her touched her and she shivered under his gaze, still holding the girl in a steel grasp.

She knew who he was.

Everybody's heard of Daniel, the leader of Gators, the gang that caused most trouble over the last couple of months. They were known for their ruthless scuffles and liking of blood. They were ruling and everybody was too scared to stand out.

He was standing there looking at her and for a couple of seconds their gazes locked. She knew she should look away but she couldn't, there was something magnetic in him, something irresistible, a raw manly power oozing through every inch of his brawny and perfect body. However, his handsome face didn't express anything, not even a flicker of emotion; and when he turned back and walked away, he looked as if he even forgot she was standing there.

She did not for a long time.

*******

It was a summer evening but it wasn't dark outside yet. Emily was sitting by the table and listening to the guy talking. She didn't even remember his name but when he asked her out for a drink she thought he was rather in her type and perfect for a one-night stand. Who knew what the night would bring…

She'd never done it in her life. She used to date guys with a future and a perspective for life. But what she most hated about them was sex and their lack of imagination. Even in bed they treated her as if they were in their office e-mailing and making boring calls. With this guy she finally saw a chance for an adventure but with every minute spent with him, she noticed that they have absolutely nothing in common and now her plan seemed ridiculous to her.

That's when the door to the pub opened and a few guys came in. They walked past her and sat by the table in a far corner. She had a perfect view of hem despite the smoky and heavy air inside. They ordered a few bears and were having a great time laughing loudly but people knew better than to tell them anything.

She also noticed that Daniel was there too.

He wasn't wearing his coat this time but a T-shirt and she liked it even more.

And when he looked at her he didn't lower his gaze at all but kept staring at her hungrily with a stone face. She knew that this time she was playing with fire and under the pretext of using the bathroom she grabbed her bag and left not knowing that the moment she closed the door behind her, Daniel got up and followed her.

She decided to walk the longer way home as the evening was nice and she was unlikely to get into any trouble at this time of the day. She was walking rather slowly down the old narrow street, passing the red brick houses. She was about to cross the street when suddenly he emerged from her left and blocked her way with his arm on the wall.

She couldn't move stunned and terrified until she tried to go around him and he stopped her with his other hand.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere for now" he said in his sexy voice just as she had imagined.

"Really? And why is that?" she got over her shock and was trying to get her breath back.

A faint and seductive smile appeared on his marble lips.

"You're that girl from the tube from the other day. You're sure brave" he looked at her curiously.

"What do you want from me?" now she was looking straight into his eyes and he effortlessly fought it back.

"Are you afraid?" he stepped closer to her, almost whispering to her ear.

"Should I be?" she didn't know why but at this moment, here, with him, she felt… safe and in the right place.

"You should be careful. There are worse things on the streets at night than me" he said and with one swift move stepped around her.

"See you soon" he murmured and disappeared in the deepening darkness.

Her heart was racing like crazy and she didn't know why, but she didn't want to walk away for another ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Unfolding**

Daniel moved impatiently, wanting the irritating sound to stop. It took him a minute to realize that someone was knocking on his door. He opened his eyes and stretched lazily on hid bed. The room was getting dark, partially because the sun was setting and the curtains were drawn. The knocking on his door repeated when he reached for a towel to tie it around his waist. He had another day out with his mates and he didn't feel like waking up, and even less talking to anybody.

"Well hang on" he growled before he opened the door.

He has been surprised many times in his life but right now he felt, as if somebody punched in him in his face.

She was standing nonchalantly by the door as if she couldn't believe she was there; and actually, she didn't.

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked and for the first time she saw his face changing. But she couldn't say a word; she was just looking at his perfect body, an outline of muscles on his stomach and arms…

She flinched and took a deep breath.

"Are you gonna make stay on the corridor and can I come in?" her courage was coming back to her.

He turned around with his eyebrow raised and let her into his gloomy and dark flat. Before he disappeared in another room, she spotted a black sun tattoo on his back. Funny, she had a similar one on her wrist.

"You're not too welcoming, that's for sure" she stood awkwardly and didn't know what to do with herself.

"Is there something particular you wanted or you just came by for a chat?" he asked ironically and from what she heard, he was changing. Evil thoughts crossed her mind…

"Everybody knows where I live so you just came by?" he appeared in the doorway putting on another T-shirt of his, and for a second she caught the last glimpse of his flesh.

"Actually it wasn't easy to find you" she really didn't know what she was doing there in the lion's cave but she felt like something was pulling her to this place.

"Aha, that would mean that you were looking for me" he leaned on the kitchen table and smiled and she had to give it to him that he had the most charming and seductive smile. It looked like with every minute spent with him, he was putting a charm on her and she couldn't break it. Not that she wanted to.

"I just thought… fuck it. So here I am"

This guy was different from others. She didn't know how but somehow she knew he was.

An awkward silence fell in the room and she caught herself biting her lower lip but then she noticed he looked a little uncomfortable as well.

"Hungry?" he asked casually, grabbed his wallet and tucked it into his back pocket.

"Starving" she smiled and lead the way out of the apartment.

***

They were walking down the high street deep in conversation. Cars were passing them by and people were buzzing, coming into and out of pubs. It was already dark outside and the streetlamps were brightening up the dark sky above.

They spent and rather pleasant evening with each other eating burgers and walking in the park. During this time he opened a bit for her and let her discover him. He was talking about his childhood, how he left school and joined the gang, how he became their leader. While walking with him, Emily felt so… proud. This amazing guy was walking next to her and every girl they passed them looked at her with envy. She was glad that her feeling didn't mislead her this time; Daniel was a great guy that you could talk to about everything, the only difference was that he fought to live. He wasn't a great actor either and under the mask of strength and power sometimes she thought she saw the man he really was, one that needed some caring and compassion. He had a broad range of jokes and she liked the while he smiled, flashing with his perfect white teeth. Sometimes he reminded her of a little boy caught in a swift moment of happiness and she couldn't believe that he was the same person everybody was so afraid of.

She also found it sweet when he insisted on walking her home clearly embarrassed.

"So what about your family?" she asked curiously leading the way.

"What about them?" he was looking straight ahead deep in thoughts but she kept insisting.

"Where are they? Do you live with them?" she wanted to know everything about this boy.

"For most of the time it was just me and my mum. I moved out a couple of years ago but I'm trying to stay close to her, you know?"

She did know and understand him, she loved her family above all and she was terrified at the mere thought of losing them one day.

"What about your dad? What happened to him?"

"I never knew him well" when he mentioned his father, his face turned stone cold again.

"He left us when I was a couple of years old and I don't really remember him" he paused for a moment.

"He died when I was ten. He was in GSE and he got into one of those routine fights. I always thought he got what he deserved" she felt sorry for him and she barely stopped herself from touching him.

They kept walking in silence, sometimes accidentally touching on the bumpy pavement.

"You don't do it much, do you?" she asked when they turned into her street.

"Do what?" he looked at her curiously.

"Date…" she answered smiling. She liked his temporary puzzlement.

"I don't really have time for… dating"

"But you're here with me" she was flattered.

"Well, you literally stormed into my apartment" he was teasing her and she liked it.

"This is it" she stopped by a small gate and faced him.

He looked around as if trying to remember the place.

"Now I know where you live, better be careful" he smiled at her again and she started to melt.

"I had fun today" she pulled on the doorknob and opened the gate.

"Yeah me too" he was standing with his hands in his pockets looking at her.

"So, I guess, I will see you around?" she asked shyly on the top of the stairs and unlocked the front door.

"Yeah, I hope you will" he said shortly and waited unmoved until she closed the door behind her. He didn't know that right at this moment she smiled widely to herself and leaned on the door still holding the keys.

He didn't know that but he hoped she would; just like in movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Fearless**

He called her the next day and told her he wanted her to meet his friends.

Emily left home pretty nervous and when she met him by the pub, so was he.

He didn't know what he was doing here. A week ago nobody told him what to do and he was happy with it. He was fighting and if somebody told him that a woman would ever tame him, he would laugh out loud. Bu there was something in Emily that intrigued him, something that he wanted to be a part of and that's how he realized that under her influence he was getting soft, at least inside. From the moment he spotted her on the platform, terrified and yet looking and him boldly, he knew that she was special and somehow challenging, daring. He just hoped they wouldn't be too hard on her. And on him.

Her heart was hammering like crazy when he awkwardly opened the door for her, apparently dating wasn't the only thing he wasn't used to.

When they got inside, it was as smoky as the last time she was there and all the gang guys were sitting in their corner. Some of them got up at the sight of Daniel not surprised to see her.

"Aye, how is it going?" he shook their hands and another two got up obviously to let them sit.

"Everybody all right?" he led her to the free sofa seats.

"Guys, this is Emily. I told you about her"

He did?

"Tom…"

"Nice to meet you"

"…Dave, Will…"

He was introducing all of them at once and she had already forgotten half of them.

"Hi"

"And the one that's going to puke's Kyle"

She noticed that Kyle did look kindda sick.

"I'm gonna get the drinks" one of them left and came back with a few beers.

She was sitting there silently and wondering why the hell she even came here, while they were talking loudly and laughing about some guy named Kieran.

Suddenly one of them, she guessed it was Dave, looked at her maliciously and grinned.

"So, Dan, you found yourself a new stunner?" he asked as if she wasn't sitting right there.

"I'm sure right now you regret I wasn't the first one" he stared at her confidently "So tell me babe, what do you like more? My pretty face or my sexy body?" she almost chocked at this and saw, that Daniel wanted to say something to this but she forestalled him.

"Definitely your sense of humor" she smiled at him mockingly and thanked silently to all those jerks trying to ask her out.

"Ooh, mate, she bites" Dave took a sip of his beer and added "I like her"

Daniel gave him a killing look and chuckled.

"I don't know why you bother as she's here with me, not you"

Dave nodded and smiled.

"Sure mate, you know I'm only playing"

When they left, Daniel insisted on walking her home again and she didn't really have anything against it.

"You did good there" he said looking at her filled with satisfaction "A usual girl wouldn't know how to deal with them but YOU" he stopped for a short moment "YOU showed them"

***

She was in the kitchen making some tea. It was a chilly October evening and days were getting shorter; therefore tea looked as a perfect solution for a long autumn evening. She turned the light off leaving the faint glow of illumination under the cupboards and a few scented candles in the living room. She liked this magical aura of shadows and secrets, the fairy-tale-like atmosphere when she could finally relax after long and busy days at work with a faint music in the background.

She was about to turn the kettle on when she heard a loud banging on her door. Wandering, who would come by this late and a little bit scared, she looked through the peephole and saw Daniel standing by the door but she noticed that something was wrong.

When she opened the door, a horrible view hit her; he was leaning on the door frame, his face covered in blood, which was also seeping through the fabric of his shirt. He looked at her apologetically and tried to smile but even this caused her pain.

"Jesus, Dan, what happened?" she asked worried when she closed the door behind him and led him to the kitchen.

It was obvious he was very reluctant to tell her the truth.

"I… I didn't know where else to go" he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"You should go to a hospital, you're hurt" she couldn't hide how terrified she was.

"No, no hospitals. I can't talk to the police right now" he jerked his head and looked straight at her.

"Then you came to the right place" she said over her shoulder and went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. When she came back he was standing in the same place but he looked stronger, as if fighting with pain was easing with time.

"You need to take your shirt off, you're bleeding all over your body"

He nodded but when he reached down with one hand he hissed with pain.

"Let me help you" she moved closer to him and when he held his hands up high, she pulled it off him with one swift move and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Conversion**

It wasn't the first time she saw him without shirt but now, when he stood right in front of her she could see faint traces of numerous scars on his torso. Also, there was a fresh wound, a gash oozing with blood as if something ripped a part of his flesh. She wasn't sure if she could treat it by herself, this man needed stitches.

When he saw her looking at his mark, he took her hand and placed it by his hart.

"This is what I am Emily, and if you were smarter, you would run away from me as hell"

She knew he was probably right but something was telling her that his body was not the only thing marked with scars.

She was standing there, touching his warm skin and tracing the cuts with her fingers.

She noticed he didn't even shiver.

This man was used to pain this new wound was probably not the last one in his life.

She reached out and grabbed a few bottles that she would need, a bandage and some band aids.

He hissed again when she bend down and started to clean the wound so she decided to distract him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened" she didn't feel too comfortable to be so close to him.

"What do you think?"

"It looks like a dog got you and I would say not for the first time"

The thought seemed to amuse him.

"You're pretty close; I always thought some people _are_ dogs"

She snorted at that. This guy was a pretty angry one and she still couldn't figure him out.

"But, Daniel, for real, what the hell did you get yourself into?" she breathed relieved, that wound was as deep and she thought first.

He didn't say anything for a while.

"The life I live is… dangerous" he said slowly.

"So I've noticed"

He ignored her irony.

"I'm not a good guy, Em" he looked at her guiltily.

"I've done… things in my life, things that you don't even want to know about. I've hurt people. I even killed some"

She stood straighten and looked him in the eye.

"Daniel, I never expected you to be a perfect guy and, after all, every morning a new day comes when past is past. And that's when you can wake up and decide that from now on you can do something in a different way"

She knew he didn't agree with that.

"Not me. I am my father's son Emily, it runs in blood. I am a bastard just like him, no matter what I do and every new morning that comes looks the same for me, cauz I know that every single day I'm becoming more like him. I didn't even know the man and I do the same mistakes instead of learning from his" the hatred in his voice burned the air like acid and he looked the other way so that she couldn't read from his eyes.

"Don't move" she turned his face back to hers and started to gently wipe the blood from his forehead.

She wasn't sure but she thought he sighed quietly.

"If you think that I don't know who you are and what you do than you're wrong. And you need to know that I like you not because you're a leader of some gang but because of who you are. And if you want to know, I think you are a wonderful guy that just needs some compassion and for a change somebody has to take care of YOU" she was finished with mending him and about to walk away when suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her so close that their faces were inches from each other.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that" he murmured and kissed her.

The world swirled around her and she would have fallen if he wasn't holding her firmly in his arms. She fiercely kissed him back and when she locked her arms behind his neck, he pulled her even closer.

She knew she shouldn't have, but she totally gave up. She felt wonderful with this guy and loved every minute spent with him.

He could not stop himself from kissing her. He wanted to do this since he saw her in the bar sitting with that jerk; no, even before that, when he first saw her at the tube station. He didn't tell it anybody but there was something about her that revealed his inner-self and his need to be so close to somebody. He breathed in her delicate scent and that made him even hungrier for her.

He then felt a piercing pain in his side when she accidentally touched his fresh injury and his muscles released her.

"I'm so sorry" she apologetically looked at him but he didn't care about any kind of pain right now.

"That's OK" he was stroking her cheek with his thumb "We just need to be more… gentle" and added "This time"

He grinned and closed the distance between.

***

He woke up in the morning and at first didn't know where he was. It was when he felt her gentle touch on his chest he remember last night and smiled to himself. He felt he finally started something valuable and worth fighting for, something that would do everything to last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Relation(ship)**

They were eating breakfast in a small cafe that looked as if time stopped and it was still early 60'. They didn't know what to say to each other even though so much happened.

She was looking at him playing with his fork. For the last half an hour they talked about everything from weather to sports, everything but what happened last night. It wasn't that she regretted it or anything, and so didn't he but they barely knew each other and she so wasn't used to doing such a thing. But there they were, sitting by the table, the morning after.

"Dan, I think both want to talked about last night"

He looked up and nodded in silence.

"Last night was something else. Last night... you came and you were hurt and you needed me and I needed... you and so... it happened" she was scared of what he was going to say. Would he want to forget it and act as if nothing had happened?

He didn't respond so she continued.

"I know it's an uncomfortable situation for both of us but we have to do something about it" she was losing her spirit with every time she looked at his perfect marble face that didn't express anything.

But he wasn't saying anything because he simply didn't know what to say. Last night changed him. Her subtle and soft touch for once made him forget about the hostile outer world he had to live in.

But he didn't regret it. He was actually grateful that she proved to him he could still be... human.

"I was also thinking about what you said about your dad and... I had to do something"

A flicker of emotion flashed on his face.

"You had to do something? So that's what it's all about? You did it out of mercy? Well, fuck, I don't need that" he threw the fork on his table.

"God, Daniel, of course no, I would never do such a thing. I just thought that if you're not interested in what's between us than there is no point in keeping it up"

He looked at her surprised.

"I'm not interested? Emily, what we had... what we have is something I haven't had for a long time. And I'm not this type of guy that would just sleep with you and leave before dawn because as you can see, I'm here"

Blood boiled in her veins.

"So why the fuck aren't you saying anything!? I'm just trying to keep talking and you look at me all gloomy and pissed off!" she was getting confused in all this.

"I want to be a part of this" he said calmly "but to do this we have to through a lot. And it's not gonna be all flowers and butterflies, believe me"

She touched his hand and he laced his fingers through his.

"But we can do this. We just have to do it slowly. Step after step. We can start with dating" she smiled flirtatiously.

"Yeah, dating would be good" he grabbed his work and started to eat relieved.

"We just started backwards and if we slow down I think it may work"

He squeezed her fingers in both agreement and encouragement.

***

Days were going by pretty fast and it was after a few weeks that she realised they've been together for almost 2 months. It wasn't easy, but she was managing to socialise with his friends. It looked like they got used to the thought that Daniel was going out with her, a girl from the outer circle but they didn't really object or complain, at least in front of her.

It was a Friday evening when they all met together for a pint in their usual place. It was pretty crowded and loud inside but she enjoyed having a laugh or two.

Suddenly there was a stir by the window and the huge glass shattered, wounding people sitting by it. That's when all hell broke loose. All the gang guys jumped up and Daniel grabbed her to hold her tightly. Somebody was screaming and her eyes opened terrified when about a dozen of grown men run into the pub and started to punch their way through the crowd. Now it was only Daniel standing by her and he jumped in front of her to hit the approaching man in the face. She was terrified and didn't really know what to do. All the colours blended around her and it seemed there was no safe place for her to hide. That's when she heard Daniel shouting to her and pointing at the door.

"Emil, run!"

He didn't have to repeat it twice. She finally made her legs to move and ran between the fighting men. She jumped on the pavement and started to run forward to stop on the corner and look back. It was pitch black outside but the pub looked as if on fire and she could see Daniel and his friends fighting fiercely inside. She didn't want to but she took off and she didn't stop running until she reached his flat.

***

She was sitting on the edge of his bed when he finally came back home. His face was beaten up but he wasn't hurt as bad as the last time she mended him. He saw her sitting with her head in her hands and so he kneeled in front of her.

"Hey" now he was holding her hands and looking at her face hidden behind hair and some tears.

"It's OK, I'm here" he wasn't really sure what to do in such situation; he's never had to cheer up a crying woman before. Yes, he was screamed at and a couple of girls through something at him but with this one, he only wanted to make her feel better.

"Heeey" he gently raised her chin.

She was looking at him but at the same time it felt to him as if she was deep in thought and couldn't see him.

"You're safe with me, you always will be" he was kneeling there in front of her trying to make her pretty face smile.

"Dan" she whispered and life appeared in her eyes "I can't do it anymore"

He didn't know what to answer to that.

"I can't live in fear that maybe I'll never see you again" another tear rolled down her cheek.

"But you will, I'm OK, see?" he waved his hands for her but he knew that wasn't enough.

"I know it's hard but I told you rough at the beginning that it's not going to be easy even if I would want it to be" he was trying to control his voice and not let it shiver.

Silence filled the room until she suddenly broke it.

"Dan, I'm pregnant"

She finally said it! She had known it for a couple of days now and she was glad she finally got it off her chest.

Daniel felt as if somebody just smashed his face and the world swirled around him.

"You're what?"

"You heard me, we're going to have a baby. And that means that we need to change a few things and I even know where to start" she looked meaningfully at his bruised face.

But he was still shocked to say anything that would make sense.

"But how did it happen?" he asked it half to himself amazed.

She looked at him playfully.

"Do you need an anatomy lesson?"

He didn't laugh though.

"But we've done it just once and we were being careful..."

"Well, I guess it was a very persistent sperm"

"This is good news" he raised her hands and kissed her palms.

"And we're gonna survive this no matter what"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Solution**

She woke up but didn't want to open her eyes. She could feel the warm sunrays on her face and softness of the sheets. That's when she noticed that she could not feel Daniel's arm around her waist and when she looked around she realized she was alone not only in bed but in the room as well.

She got up and walked suspiciously into the kitchen.

"Dan?" she called out loud but only silence answered.

Now she got really worried. Surely, he wouldn't do anything stupid but after what happened yesterday she knew, he was furious. She dialled his mobile number but he wasn't picking up so she just kept standing there, in the empty apartment and she knew something was wrong.

It was when she came back to the bedroom when she noticed a piece of paper lying on his pillow.

_I need to take care of this._

_I love you._

_Daniel_

Take care of what and how?

Blood froze in her veins. Oh God...

"No" she whispered to herself and shook her head as if trying to convince herself that he wasn't that stupid and irrational.

She dialled Dave's number but there was no answer, just as all the other guys. She was standing by the window, looking out with the phone in hand and her heart beating like crazy.

Daniel went to finish what started yesterday. He went to fight with whoever attacked the bar and threatened everybody he cared about and apparently all the guys went with him, which didn't really stop her from worrying. She didn't know where he went or how to find him unless...

Unless she talked to somebody who knew heard exactly what they were talking about night and day and maybe had an idea which spot they would pick for a fight.

That's when she thought of Bill, the barman in their pub. He was always there and she was sure he knew all their secrets, whether he wanted or not.

She quickly changed trying to stop her hands from shaking and drove to the bar. It was usually closed this early in the morning but she knew that Bill was always there and would let the guys in no matter what.

When she got there she realized that this time he would let anybody in. There was no glass in the huge windows and the doors were half open. When she got inside she spotted the man she was looking for sweeping the floor behind the counter.

"Where are they?" she asked almost running to him.

"Good morning to you, too" he chuckled.

"Bill, don't fuck with me. I know they went to fight with whoever caused this and I want you to tell me where it is" she was losing all her patience. If she was calmer she would probably think the situation through and stay home safely but right now she was way opposite to calm and didn't care what happened to her any more.

"Em, even if I knew, why would I tell you? Daniel would kill me if he knew I ever let anything happen to you"

This time she lost her patience, grabbed his shirt and pulled it over the counter.

"Probably, right now he is dying anyway. So if you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to find out from somebody else and I'll go there by myself. Imagine how furious he's going to be then, if he survives the next hour!"

He knew she wasn't kidding and he could swear he saw flames in her eyes.

"OK, I will take you there" he said and she lessened her grip on him "But I'm driving" he added.

***

He violently slammed on the breaks and stopped the car. She couldn't really tell what was going on there, except that some people were fighting. She saw Dave and Will in one corner with some huge guy trying to punch them but she couldn't find Daniel in the rollercoaster of colours and shapes.

Before Bill could react, she opened the door and got out of the car trying to localize him.

"Daniel!" she shouted but she doubted that anyone could hear her. That's when some guy slowly turned around and started to walk her way. His face was pure anger and fury but she was to terrified to move and she was sure he would get her when... he suddenly violently slammed on the car.

It was Bill.

He was standing above him triumphantly.

"I bet you don't remember me, you bastard" he slightly pulled him up and barred his teeth.

"Well, I remember you. I was the guy you hit yesterday"

He was about to punch him in the face when she realized that it became quiet and except for some man lying on the ground, the others were standing in a circle bending down and looking at something.

Or somebody.

She darted to them and pushed her way through to see Daniel lying on the ground. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he was sleeping except for a trickle of blood running from his lips.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" she heard someone shouting.

***

She wasn't sure what happened next. Everything swirled around her and she was looking at the world as if through a fog. When the ambulance finally came, she saw some men running around Daniel and carrying him to the car. Everything was moving in slow motion. The paramedics were barking some short sentences between them and somebody led her into the ambulance as well.

Inside, Daniel was lying unconscious with different tubes sticking out of his body.

She was in a total trauma. She didn't scream, she didn't cry or throw a fit. She was just sitting there holding his hand and looking at his pale marble face.

***

It was morning the next day when he finally woke up. She was sitting by his hospital bed, in tears when she felt his hand moving under hers.

He was looking at her, his eyes wide open and smiled back at her.

"Hi, welcome back" she whispered.

He tried to move but pain sliced his face.

"Dan, you're badly hurt" she was barely moving her lips when suddenly a wave of grief passed through her mind.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? I never thought you wanted to die this young" her voice was full of pain. She was so close of losing him.

"I'm sorry Em, I just had to finish some old business, for our future"

She slowly shook her head.

"What future? You almost died out there and it would be just me and our baby for the rest of my miserable life without you"

Even in her bitter words he could find some comfort.

"Why do you think I finally told you I'm pregnant?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because I hoped it would stop you from going, not the other way around!" she knew she should be mad at him but she wasn't.

She loved him and she was only grateful that he was there with her.

"Your aunt came by yesterday" she said after a moment of silence.

"My aunt?"

"Yeah, she said her name was Shannon and she is your dad's brother's wife" she said slowly trying to give all the accurate information.

He didn't say anything to that.

"She heard what happened to you in the paper and so she came here. She told me... how your dad died, Dan" she paused.

"He died to save her. Maybe he wasn't the best man in the world but he was an honourable man fighting for his family and with his death she lived, just as it happened yesterday to you" she squeezed his hand.

"I was wrong before. Now I know that you are like your father. He was a good man and so are you"

He just kept staring at her but she saw that his face softened as he kept holding her hand.

That's the exact moment when she finally believed that every story can have a good ending and so did hers.

She just couldn't wait what was the future going to bring for them.

THE END


End file.
